Various types of fasteners have been reported for coupling a trim panel to a support member. This includes, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,870 to Lambrecht et al., entitled “Panel Fastener”, which is directed at a fastener for coupling a trim panel to a support member that includes a mounting grommet with a funnel-shaped receiver communicating with an aperture for receiving one end of a fastener pin having a plurality of spaced annular ratcheting grooves formed thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,760 to Tanner, entitled “Retention Structure For A Fastener”, describes a retainer housing for retaining an object such as a fastener, used to secure trim panels to an inner vehicle panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,855 to Catron et al., entitled “Internal Doghouse Fastener With Retaining Feature”, describes an automotive door panel fastener including a substrate and doghouse structure molded thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,043 to Benoit et al., entitled “Tethered Retainer Assembly”, describes a retainer for holding nuts, bolts and other components and included a pocket configured for retaining a portion of the component and having an entrance opening for insertion of the component in the pocket.
U.S. Publication No. 2007/0107174 to Bordas, entitled “Methods And Apparatus For Fastening Panels”, describes an apparatus for coupling a panel to a frame that includes in part a support plate coupled to the panel, an engagement plate extending transversely from the support plate and having an aperture extending therethrough and a clip having a pivotable arm extending from the support plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,954,205 to Xueyong et al., entitled “Clip Retainer”, describes a clip retainer which includes a top surface having a groove and a bottom surface which has stopping ribs and a barb formed between the stopping ribs.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,979,156 to Mally, entitled “Vehicle Panel Attachment Arrangement”, describes a vehicle panel attachment arrangement including a vehicle panel, a clip supporting section, a first wall section and at least one resilient arm.
While the above existing fasteners disclose various vehicle panel attachment configurations, there remains a need for new approaches for attachment of a vehicle panel to a frame, to reduce, e.g., warranty claims for relatively loose panels and noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) issues that may arise with respect to vehicle occupants.